A BIG SURPRISE-DJ SERIES
by ncsupnatfan
Summary: This is the third short story in my series with little DJ. This one will be two chapters. Dean is planning a surprise for Sam and DJ's birthday but almost ruins it when a hunt goes wrong. Sis, you're the best, hope you like. Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This one I broke into three chapters just to make it easier. Hope you are enjoying the adventures of DJ and like how he is developing. Thanks for all the support for the first two stories. Please leave a review, the little writing demon enjoys them. To all a very Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you and your family.**

 **Sis this ones for you, especially Chapter 2. Hope you enjoy the imagery. L**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own SPN and all that I write is from my own imagination for your enjoyment.**

 **NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The old house was quiet as Sam came out of the bathroom running his fingers through his still damp hair. He knew Dean was downstairs pretending to watch something on the tube, but was actually dozing and Bobby was out in the garage finishing up the repairs on a truck. So it surprised him when he heard laughter from his son's room and then a whispered conservation. Sam strolled slowly to the bedroom door and pushed it partly open. He saw his son laying on the floor on his car rug Dean had gotten him running his toy cars over the make believe roads.

"Hey son, were you talking to someone?"

"No." DJ said around his vrooming and sputtering noises for his cars.

"You sure? I thought I heard you."

"Just playing Daddy."

"Ok, I'll have dinner ready in an hour, but sure to wash up."

"Ok Daddy." his son answered. "Daddy, Mommy is still watching over us isn't she?" he asked innocently.

"Yeah son, she'll always be watching over us." Sam said softly as a wave of sadness washed over him for a moment when he thought about Jess.

"Ok." DJ said going back to his playing.

Sam watched his son wondering what brought about that question. DJ seemed like a well adjusted child considering he lost his mother nine months ago and they had moved to Sioux Falls to stay with Bobby at Dean's insistence. He had to admit to himself, he was glad Dean had done that, his life and his son's life was better with Bobby and Dean in it.

 **spn**

Sam walked by his snoring brother on his way to the kitchen. He was making DJ's favorite meal consisting of chicken tenders, steamed carrots, fries, salad, bread and of course pie for Dean. He tried to be sure there was healthy food as much as possible even though Dean complained about the rabbit food all the time.

Sam flipped on the old radio by the fridge and found a station to his liking before washing his hands so he could start the meal. He felt guilty about not going back to hunting and being Dean's backup, but Dean would have nothing to do with it. He even threatened to lock him in the panic room if it even looked like he was going to follow him. Dean was not letting DJ grow up without at least one parent to raise him. That being hashed out several times, Sam did what he did best, research. He made sure Dean had the most current and accurate information for the cases before he went into the field. Bobby made sure Dean had backup when needed, be it Caleb, Josh, Ben or himself.

"Any coffee?" Dean asked yawning widely as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, just started a fresh pot." Sam nodded toward the coffee pot that was dripping coffee.

"Need help?"

"No, I got it." Sam said tossing the salad as the carrots steamed. "Dean, have you noticed DJ talking to himself lately?"

"Nope, don't think so. Why?"

"Thought I heard him a while ago in his room playing."

"Maybe he has an imaginary friend." Dean suggested. "Didn't you have one back what when you were eight or nine?"

"Yeah, I think I did." Sam said frowning as he thought back to that time. He remembered just finding out about the monsters being real and that Dad and Dean hunted them. It freaked him out at first, then he wanted to do it too, but they thought he was too young. He was left in a no name rundown motel while they worked the case. He was lonely, had no friends so he made up one. "I think his name was Sully. We had some fun times." Sam smiled to himself as memories opened up in his mind.

"Why did ya need an imaginary friend anyway?"

"I was lonely." Sam shrugged checking the carrots and putting in the rolls.

"You wanna go tell Bobby dinner's almost ready and I'll get DJ?"

"Sure." Dean said pushing off from the counter and heading out the side door.

 **spn**

"Good meal Sam." Bobby told him as he pushed back from the table. "Gonna get fat if I keep on eating this good."

"Thanks Bobby." Sam smiled shyly. It was still hard for him to accept compliments about himself.

"Dean, one of my sources may have a case for you to check out."

"Great! Was starting to get bored." Dean perked up waiting for him to continue.

"It's in a small town 'bout six-seven hours from here. Doesn't look too bad from what I can tell."

Bobby didn't want to go into details with DJ at the table, little kids had big ears. They had been really careful to keep anything related to a hunt away from DJ; none wanted him to learn of the evils of the world until he was much older.

"Un'le Dee, are you going on road trip in Baby?" DJ asked looking over at him.

"Maybe, but I shouldn't be gone long." Dean assured him.

"Can I come?"

"No son, Dean's going to be doing adult things and couldn't watch you." Sam answered before Dean could.

"I'm big enough I don't need watching." DJ pouted turning his best puppy dog eyes to his uncle.

"No, nope, don't look at me with those damn eyes." Dean complained getting up with his plate. "Just like yer Dad when he was little. Not fallin' for it this time, I'm goin' to use the laptop."

DJ poured on the sad, soulful look, letting tears well up in his eyes. Sam looked at him and had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing. He remembered using that same look to get what he wanted from Dean growing up.

"DJ you can't go with your uncle, now no more talk about it. Wanna help me with the dishes?"

"Ok." he sighed looking dejected but knew he couldn't argue with his Dad.

 **spn**

"So what do ya think?'

"My first guess would be a vengeful spirit."

"Yeah, does look like things are pointing that way, so a quick salt and burn then."

"Is it ever that easy?"

"I can hope. Think I'll head out tonight, grab a motel room and start fresh tomorrow so I can get back home." Dean said arching his eye brow with an underlying meaning.

"Ya call me if yer have problems."

"I'll go pack and let Sammy know I'll be heading out." Dean said getting up and heading for the kitchen.

 **spn**

"Where's the kid?" Dean asked coming out of the bathroom with his bag to pack.

"Pouting still. He's as hardheaded as the rest of us." Sam smiled shaking his head. "I think he's gone on to bed."

"You know he got it honest. Well tell him I'll be back in a few days."

"Let me know if you need any further research done and don't take any wild chances."

"I hear ya bro, I'll check in tomorrow when I check the deaths out."

Dean grabbed his bags and headed down the hall, pausing at DJ's door. He looked in and saw a lump in the bed. Not wanting to get into another fight, he pulled the door partly closed before heading down the stairs.

"Be careful son and keep in touch."

"Will do Bobby. If you'll go on and finish up the rest for me."

"Alright, it'll be ready."

"See ya Sammy." he called over his shoulder as he headed out the front door.

"Be careful." Sam called from the stairs.

 **spn**

Dean found a classic rock station and let his Baby roll down the highway toward Minden, Nebraska, letting her eat up the miles. Traffic was light and with a full moon, Dean was able to see the shadow draped landscape surrounding him. He turned the heat up some to knock the chill off as he began to sing softly along with the music. Dean never noticed the movement under a blanket in the backseat that settled down a few seconds later.

 **spn**

The hours had ticked by faster than he thought they would when he glanced at his watch. He was less than an hour from Minden and was going to stop to gas up and grab a coffee. He was concentrating on the road signs when a small hand brushed across his neck and a small voice called to him.

"Need to potty Un'le Dean."

Dean fought not to wreck his Baby as he jerked her back into his lane before glancing over his shoulder at his sleepy nephew in the backseat.

"Sonovabitch." Dean shot out as he slowed enough to stop on the side of the road. "DJ what the hell are you doing back there?"

"I wanted to come with you so you wouldn't be alone." DJ told him. "Potty!" he cringed crossing his legs.

"Hold on kid there's a gas station just ahead." Dean told him pulling Baby back on the road and speeding toward the next exit. "Man, your Dad's gonna have a cow." Dean mumbled already hearing Sam's frantic, high pitched voice in his head.

Within five minutes, Dean was exiting off the interstate and turning toward a 24 hour truck stop. He pulled into a parking space and got out opening the back door to let his nephew out. DJ grabbed his hand and hurried with him toward the entrance. He paused long enough to locate the restrooms in the back of the store.

"Un'le Dee!"

"Hurrying." Dean said grabbing him up and rushing that way. Dean plowed into the restroom dodging a couple of guys to get DJ into a stall. He helped him get his pants down and waited while DJ peed.

"All done." DJ sighed with relief.

"Well Tiger, we gotta figure out what to tell your Dad. I can't take ya back now, I'm almost to Minden."

"I wanna stay with you, I can help ya."

"Well Buddy, I don't think you can do that." Dean told him holding him up to wash his hands.

"Un'le Dee can I have something to drink?"

"Yeah Tiger, are ya hungry too?"

"No, just thirsty."

"Come on, let's get something to drink and get back on the road. We'll get a room for the night and decide what to do with you."

"Daddy's gonna be mad?"

"Probably, he did say you couldn't come and so did I."

"I'm sorry..."

 **spn**

An annoying noise penetrated Sam's brain as he threw his arm toward the nightstand to snag his cell.

"'lo." he grumbled trying to wake.

"Sam, you awake?"

"Dee, what's going on?" Sam asked glancing at the clock.

"Look don't be mad." Dean started.

"Mad at what?"

"I had an extra passenger with me when I left." Dean said looking over at the bed where DJ was sound asleep.

"Passenger...Wait are you..." Sam asked jumping from the bed and going to his son's room. He jerked the blanket back to find one of DJ's pillows and stuffed animals making a mound to look like a body. "Shit. Is he alright?"

"Yes, he's sleeping right now and I'm not far behind him."

"I'll pack and see what Bobby has I can drive."

"Wait Sam, take it easy. There's no need for you to drive up here now. Look, have Bobby see if there's anyone nearby that can help me. It looks like a simple salt and burn shouldn't take a day or so."

"What are ya goin' to do with DJ? You can't leave him in the motel alone or take him with you on the hunt."

"I wouldn't do that, you know me better than that. I'll keep him safe."

Sam ran a hand through his hair and down his face. He wanted to go get his son, be really mad at him and then hug him tightly that he was safe.

"Sammy, you still there?"

"Yeah, yeah." he said tiredly. "Look, let's get some sleep and discuss this in the morning. You must be exhausted."

"Alright, a little shut eye sounds good to me too." Dean agreed. "Talk to ya in the mornin'." Dean hung up his cell and made his way to the bed. He slid DJ over and squeezed in beside him, letting his body sink into the mattress. DJ squirmed around before settling back to sleep. Dean let his mind slow as he let the mist float into it sending him into slumber.

 **spn**

"Balls! You mean he snuck in the back of the Impala and is with Dean now?" Bobby asked.

"Yep, Dean doesn't want me to come get him. Wanted you to check see if anyone was close to help him."

"Let me make a couple of calls."

"Should I go?" Sam asked his adopted father willing to take his advice.

"Awe son, I know you're worried, but ya know yer brother won't let anything happen to your son. He loves the bugger." Bobby told him as he watched Sam twitch and that leg bounce uncontrollably when he was stressed. He saw the signs that Sam was ready to lose it before long.

"I know." he answered sipping his coffee while trying to gain control over his leg and staring at his cell willing it to ring.

 **spn**

Bobby speed dialed Dean and waited for him to answer as he looked back in at his brother.

"Call yer brother 'fore he starts hitchhiking there." Bobby growled softly so Sam couldn't hear him in the other room. "I know, but ya know yer brother and how he worries." Bobby listened for a moment before answering. "Yeah, I'm calling Caleb, I think he's only a couple of hours from ya and can help. Just call him."

Bobby hung up and dialed Caleb as he watched Sam jump when his cell rang and he quickly picked it up to answer. He got up and began to pace the kitchen while talking to his brother. Bobby could tell when he began to talk to his son, his voice changed and his demeanor became more relaxed and at ease.

"Hey Caleb, need you to do me a favor..." Bobby started talking to his hunter friend explaining the situation and why he needed his help. After giving him the motel Dean was stay at, he hung up and went to tell Sam help was on the way.

"That was Dean finally." Sam told him when he came back into the kitchen.

"And, things ok?"

"Yeah, he's taking DJ for some breakfast. He sounded fine, but was upset that I was going to be mad at him. I am, but the sound of his voice just..." Sam started washing a hand down his face. "How can you be mad at him?"

"I know son, you know he idolizes that brother of yours, kinda like someone else I know at that age." Bobby commented looking at Sam with a knowing look.

Sam huff a chuckle knowing Bobby was right. DJ loved his uncle and was like a little shadow for Dean when he was around. Dean was teaching him about cars and it was amazing how quickly he picked up on things. Sam had been reading to him since he was born and still continued to do it. DJ knew his ABC's, colors, shapes and numbers. He really loved to learn and was like a sponge absorbing everything he could.

"Caleb is heading over to Minden to help Dean, so I'm sure both of them can take care of DJ."

"I don't like it, but unless I hear otherwise, I'll stay here." Sam finally admitted letting his shoulders sag slightly with his decision.

"Sounds good to me. You mind manning the phone for a few hours; I need to get this car finished to be picked up later today."

"No problem, I don't need to be into work until after lunch. I have some research to do for Doug that shouldn't take long."

"If ya need me, ya know where I'm at."

 **spn**

Dean looked up when someone knocked on the motel door. He pushed DJ behind the bed and headed for the door, pulling out his gun.

"Hey Dean, its me." a familiar voice called from the other side of the door.

Dean stored his gun back in the waist of his jeans and opened the door to a hunter friend, Caleb.

"Hey man, hadn't seen ya in a while." Dean grinned holding out his hand.

"I know, how's it been goin'?" Caleb replied shaking Dean outstretched hand.

"It's ok DJ, this is Caleb, he's a friend of your Dad and me."

"So, this is the newest Winchester?" Caleb asked squatting down to be on DJ's level before talking to him. "Hey there little man, hear ya decided to stowaway in your uncle's car."

"Hello." DJ said cautiously moving closer to Dean so he could touch him.

"He's a little shy around strangers." Dean told him ruffling the boy's hair.

"Looks just like his Dad. So what we got here bro?"

"Hey Tiger, wanna watch some TV?" Dean asked leading DJ to the bed and settling him there. He found the remote and turned on the tube searching for something that might interest his nephew. He found an animal program and left it there so he could go talk to Caleb.

"We're thinking a vengeful spirit." Dean said quietly sitting down at the table beside him.

"So where do ya wanna start?"

"You wanna go to the police department and morgue, check out the victims and I'll head over to the first victim's house. Don't think Sammy'd want me taking the kid to the morgue." Dean told him glancing up at DJ.

"Gotta ya, meet back here?"

"Depends on the time, I'll call ya. If it's near lunch, we'll meet at the diner."

"Alright then, I'll head on over and see what I can find out." Caleb said getting up to head out the door.

"Nice to meet ya kid. See ya later dude."

"So Tiger, ya ready for a road trip?"

"Yea!" DJ responded jumping down from the bed.

"Go to the bathroom first." he said.

"Ok."

Dean pulled out his suit he wore when being an FBI agent and quickly changed. He was straightening his tie and coat when DJ came back out ready to go.

 **spn**

Dean pulled the Impala up in front of a one story house and parked. He looked around the area before turning to his nephew who was in the passenger seat.

"I want you to stay in the car, understand?" Dean told him in his _not messing around listen to me_ voice. "Keep the doors locked."

"Yes sir." DJ replied sitting a little straighter in the seat. He knew his uncle was not messing around and he needed to do what he was told. He watched his uncle walk to the house and ring the bell waiting for it to be answered. Dean disappeared inside the house and DJ sat back in the seat looking around for something to do.

Something at the corner of the house caught his eye and he saw a boy around his age, maybe a little older standing there looking toward the car. There seemed to be a sadness surrounding the boy and something drew DJ to him. He unlocked the car door and pulled on the handle until it clicked open. Being careful, he slipped from the car to stand on the curb watching the boy before slowly making his way over to him.

"Hello." DJ said watching the boy carefully.

The boy cocked his head and stared at DJ with very sad, sorrowful eyes.

"Are you ok? My name's DJ."

Still the boy didn't answer him at first so DJ stood patiently, waiting for him to say something.

"She doesn't mean to do it." the boy finally whispered just loud enough for DJ to hear.

"Who?"

"She's angry." he continued. "My Mom."

"My Mom's in Heaven now."

"DJ!" his uncle's voice called to him from behind.

"Coming!"

DJ turned and ran to his uncle who was standing by the car looking madly toward him.

"I though I told ya to stay in the car?" he frowned to his nephew.

"I was talking to the boy."

"What boy?" Dean asked looking over to where he had been standing not seeing anyone.

"That one." DJ pointed only to see he was no longer standing there. "He was there."

"Yeah, well get in the car. Your Daddy would have my hide if anything happened to you." Dean fussed at him opening the door for him to get in. "I have a couple more stops and I want ya to stay-in-the-car, is that understood DJ?"

"Yes sir. I will." he nodded his understanding.

"Put your seatbelt on."

"Ok."

Dean pulled away from the house and DJ looked closely down the side of it looking for the boy but not seeing him. He sat back frowning, wondering who he was and what he meant by what he said. DJ stared out the window watching the houses go by as Dean drove them to the next address. DJ did as he was told and remained in the car until Dean came back out. Once he had talked to the last family, it was nearly lunch time. He called Caleb and arranged to meet at the diner for lunch.

 **spn**

After they finished their meal, Dean and Caleb compared notes to see if their suspicions were correct. DJ watched with interest and snuck an article closer so he could see it. There was a picture of a woman and boy and the headlines read, _Tragic Death_ , but the only word DJ understood was death. The boy in the picture was the same on he had seen at the first house this morning.

"Hey little man, shouldn't be looking at that." Caleb said pulling the article back toward them.

"Who is that?" DJ asked.

"A Mom and her son." Dean told him, not elaborating any further.

"Oh." he said sipping on his drink thinking hard.

"So wanna do this tonight and get it done?" Caleb asked Dean as they gathered up the papers from the table.

"Yeah, the sooner it's done, the sooner I can get him back to his Dad."

"Yeah, bet Sam 'bout had a freakin' heart attack when he found him gone."

"Don't ya know it. Come on Tiger let's head back to the motel, maybe take a nap or something."

"Ok, Un'le Dee, are ya tired?"

Caleb choked back a laugh as he followed them out of the diner. He had to admit; the kid seemed pretty smart and didn't miss a thing.

"I'll follow ya back to the motel."

"Alright." Dean replied getting DJ in the car and heading around to the driver's side.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sis since you're a Dean girl, this chapter's for you.**

 **Chapter 2**

"You sure about this?" Caleb asked as he glanced in the back seat window at the small body sitting there.

"Can't leave him alone in the room, no way and it will go a lot quicker with two people digging. I'll get as close as I can to the grave and have him stay in the car." Dean explained putting his bag in the back. He planned on heading back to Bobby's once the spirit was dispersed.

"Good thing it's a family plot, shouldn't be anyone around from what I could find out about it."

"You wanna head over to Bobby's first week of May, got a birthday planned for Sammy and DJ big surprise." he mumbled where DJ couldn't hear glancing back to see he was involved with one of the puzzle books Dean had gotten him.

"Sounds like fun, if I'm in the area, I'll stop by."

"Let's get this done then."

Dean got in the driver's seat and cranked up his Baby letting her roar to life. He listened to her purr and patted the steering wheel lovingly before pulling out of the parking lot and heading to the outskirts of town. Caleb followed behind him in his truck hoping this would be a quick salt and burn.

 **spn**

"That was Dean, they hope to be done tonight and he's coming on home." Sam said plopping down at the kitchen table.

"Did you sleep any last night?"

"No, all I could think of was DJ getting hurt somehow. I don't think I'll sleep until he's in my arms safe and then I'm grounding him for the next ten years."

"Don't be too hard on him, remember he's a Winchester."

"I know, that's what I'm afraid of."

"I wouldn't worry too much; he's been raised right and has a good head on his shoulders. That boy is smart and you only have to show him something once. He don't forget anything."

"I know, I have to buy older books to keep him interested now."

"Sounds like someone else I know." Bobby said glancing Sam's way.

"Right." Sam chuckled when he realized Bobby was meaning him.

 **spn**

"Stay here kid." Dean told him. "We'll be right over there; you'll be able to see us. I'm gonna leave you my flashlight if you need me."

"Can't I come with you?" DJ begged.

"No, might not be safe. The safest place is here in Baby, she'll take care of you."

"Ok." he pouted unhappy to be left behind.

Dean made sure all the doors were locked before taking a bag of salt and making a circle around the car, just in case. He wanted to be sure a spirit couldn't get at him or anything else.

Caleb had already started digging up the grave when Dean walked over to drop his bag and started to dig too. DJ was on his knees at the window trying to see what they were doing. It looked like they were digging a hole for some reason. He could just make them out in the shadows by the dim light of a lantern. He wanted to go see what they were doing, but didn't want to disobey his uncle. He leaned his forehead against the window and thought back to the boy at that house. DJ was sure it was the same boy as in the picture, but he wasn't sure what had happened to him.

 **spn**

"Keep an eye out, she might not like us disturbing her like this." Dean cautioned Caleb as he continued to shove dirt out and glance around the family graveyard.

"Right, really don't wanna be dancing with a spirit tonight."

"Should be getting close." Dean said when his shovel hit something hard. He looked up at Caleb and bent down to brush away dirt from the casket. Caleb jumped out so Dean would have the room to open it.

Caleb pulled out salt and lighter fluid getting ready to douse the body so they could burn it. Dean broke the latch and raised the lid before getting out. He looked around quickly when the air around them started to get extremely cold. Both men could see their breathe as they breathed heavily from the digging. The sweat on Dean's neck trickled down under his collar sending a shiver down his back. This was not good, he thought turning to Caleb to voice his warning.

"Look out!" Dean yelled as Caleb was propelled backward falling over a small tombstone. He started to reach for a gun loaded with rock salt when a hand swiped out ripping deep cuts across his chest. Before he could move, Dean felt himself being picked up and thrown backward only to collide with another tombstone cracking his head and opening a gash that began to pour blood. Dean lay unmoving as the spirit looked from one hunter to the other.

Hearing his uncle yell, DJ looked out the window trying to see what was wrong. He saw Caleb being knocked backwards and his uncle being attacked and thrown to the ground. Without hesitation, he jumped from the car and ran toward his uncle pulling a small knife from his pocket. DJ saw Dean lying on the ground not moving and stood in front of him guarding him, the knife ready to be used like his uncle had showed him. He felt the chill in the air and shivered as he turned to face a woman standing at the open grave. DJ could see the hatred and rage that coursed through her as she stepped toward Dean.

"Stop." DJ told her holding up his hand with the knife.

The woman faltered for a moment looking down at the child in confusion. A look of longing and sorrow washed over her face like she was seeing someone else.

"Timmy?" she asked softly.

"No, I'm DJ, but I saw a boy, is that your son Timmy?"

"He was such a sweet child, they took him from me my baby." she spat taking another step toward him.

"He's waiting for you, he wants his Mommy." DJ told her. "Can't hurt people anymore, you won't be able to be with him if you do."

"Timmy, where is he?" she asked looking around them, hunting her son.

"Timmy." DJ called raising his voice to be heard. "Timmy, help your Mommy. Show her the way."

The woman looked over DJ's shoulder toward a small misty, smoky shape that began to take the form of a small boy. He stepped slowly toward DJ and the woman looking hopefully up toward his Momma. Caleb pulled himself up shaking his head to clear it. He reached a hand up to feel the pump knot on the back of his head and winced in pain. His vision blurred as he tried to focus on the people talking in the dim light in front of him. It shocked him to see DJ standing there talking to a woman and a boy who he were sure were spirits.

"Mommy." Timmy spoke to her. "Come home with me."

"Oh baby." the woman sobbed holding out her arms to the boy as all the hatred drained from her leaving her looking like Timmy's momma again. Timmy ran to his Mom wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and hugging her.

"Timmy take your Mommy home." DJ told him waving to them as they dissolved into a beautiful, blue-white light before vanishing from sight. Caleb blinked hard several times to clear his vision. He saw DJ kneeling beside Dean who still wasn't moving. He staggered to his feet being careful to not fall in the hole and made his way to their side.

"Dean, hey man you ok?" Caleb asked gently turning Dean to his back so he could check him out. "Crap! Oh man she got you good dude." Caleb jerked off his outer shirt and pressed it to the flow of blood running down Dean's head and tried to check on the gashes on his chest. "Kid we gotta get your uncle to a hospital. This is more than I can handle."

"Ok." DJ agreed trying to help pull Dean up off the ground.

"Can you go open the car door?"

"Yes sir."

DJ ran to the Impala and climbed back in on the passenger side and unlocked the back doors and driver's door. Caleb got Dean over his shoulder and wobbled toward the car settling Dean in the backseat. He ran back and grabbed the bags and shovels. DJ was already searching Dean's pockets for keys when Caleb made it back to the car.

"Here's the keys."

"Thanks kid."

Caleb opened the trunk and threw the things in back before climbing into the driver's seat. He figured he'd get Dean to the hospital and get him looked at before coming back to fill up the grave.

"Is Un'le Dee gonna be alright?" DJ asked a frightened look on his face as he watched his unconscious uncle in the back.

"Your uncle's tough, he'll be ok. We just need to get him to the hospital." Caleb told him blinking hard to keep his vision focused. The last thing he needed to do was wreck Dean's car. He might as well move out of the country because Dean would never let him forget or forgive.

 **spn**

"I need help!" Caleb yelled stumbling through the ER doors. "My friend's hurt."

"Grab a gurney." an orderly called following Caleb back to the car.

Two orderlies got Dean out of the back and onto the gurney and Caleb grabbed DJ from the front before following them inside.

"What happened?" a doctor asked Caleb as he quickly checked Dean's injuries.

"We were hiking, a cougar attacked knocked him down a hill and he hit his head." Caleb lied giving DJ a warning shake of his head to not say anything.

"Are you hurt?"

"I grabbed the kid and fell too, hit my head, but nothing serious."

"Get IV ringers started and notify radiology we need a CT scan of the head." the doctor ordered.

"BP 76 over 40, pulse weak and thready, breathing labored." the nurse told the doctor.

"He's lost a lot of blood, type and cross match. He'll need to be stitched up chest and head."

"Radiology is ready." the orderly said hanging up the phone. They rolled Dean out of the curtained room and rushed him down the hall.

"Sir, if you will come over here, I'll check your head wound." a kind looking nurse told Caleb.

"No really I'm ok." Caleb objected watching Dean being taken away.

"Nonsense, now don't argue with me." she insisted. "My name's Helen and who is this young man?" she asked leading them to another curtained room and pushing him gently onto the bed. She pulled the chair close to the bed and let DJ sit down in it.

"DJ." the child told Helen watching everything around him with wide scared eyes. "Is Un'le Dee going to be ok?"

"I'm sure he will be sweetie. Dr. Frazer is a good doctor; he'll take good care of him. Now let's see where you struck your head." Helen told Caleb as she carefully probed the back of his head feeling the large knot. "Are you dizzy or have blurred vision, headache Mr...?"

"Caleb, vision was blurry for a little bit and headache hasn't gone away since it happened."

"Well Caleb you should have a CT scan to be sure there's no bleeding or trauma to the brain." she informed him stepping back and removing her gloves. "And how are you, did you get hurt?" she asked DJ seeing the blood on his hands and clothes.

"No, I'm ok." he spoke to her in a small voice.

"Are you his father?"

"No, a friend. I'll be calling him as soon as I can."

"Why don't you do that while I arrange for the CT." she told him typing quickly on the keyboard beside them sitting on the cabinet.

Caleb got his phone out and speed dialed Bobby, waiting for an answer. He figured it would be better to talk to him than to Sam.

"Hey Bobby, Caleb. Look, there's been an accident, Dean been hurt." he spoke into his phone. "No, no DJ's ok, shook up a little." Caleb paused listening to Bobby fuss saying a few choice words. "We're at St. Luke's in Minden. Alright thanks."

"They should be in shortly to take you to radiology." Helen told him turning from the computer.

"What about DJ, his Dad is on is way but it's at least a six hour drive."

"DJ would you like to stay with me until Caleb comes back? He won't be gone long and maybe I can find you some juice and crackers."

"Ok." he said taking her outstretched hand and letting her lead him to the room beside the nurse's station.

She rummaged in the cabinets and found crackers and pulled a juice from the fridge. "Why don't you sit right here where I can see you and have a snack?"

"Thank you."

"Such a polite little man." Helen told him as she started filling out some paperwork while keep one eye on him. DJ watched as Caleb was wheeled away in a wheelchair down the hall and out of sight. He sipped some juice and ate a couple of crackers before something made him feel uneasy. He felt he needed to find his uncle, that he needed him. When Helen wasn't looking, he slipped by her and let his feelings lead him down the hall to an elevator.

 **spn**

Caleb was being wheeled back to the curtained cubicle when the nurse Helen came charging around the nurse's desk. She looked around with panic written across her face.

"Helen what's wrong?" Caleb asked making the orderly stop the chair beside her.

"I only took my eyes off him for a second. Hell where did he go?" she questioned searching for the brown headed child.

"You mean DJ? He's not with you?" Caleb asked getting up to help her look around.

"Yes, he was right here having a snack and now who knows."

"Wait, where's Dean? If he's anywhere, he's looking for his uncle." Caleb told her.

"How do you know that?"

"Because he has a strong bond with him and will want to be with him. DJ loves his uncle."

"Let me check." she said typing quickly on the computer to get an update on Dean.

"Ok, he's been put in the step down unit at ICU so he can be monitored more closely. I'm not supposed to release any medical information to anyone but the family."

"Can you at least tell me if he's stable?"

"Yes, he's on the next floor up, room 356. I'm off the clock now and I'm not going anywhere until that kid is found." she said stubbornly heading for the elevator. "You stay here and get your results and come on up if I'm not back." she called over her shoulder.

"Alright, but I'm not waiting all night, he's kind of my responsibility too." Caleb called watching her get on the elevator with an anxious look on her face. "Man Sam's gonna kill me if I lost his kid." he mumbled sitting back on the bed in his cubicle waiting impatiently for the test results.

 **spn**

The elevator doors opened much slower than Helen would have liked as she made a bee line for room 356. She nodded to the duty nurse before stopping in front of the room and pushing the door slightly open. What she found inside made her pause as she listened to the child.

"Un'le Dee I'm here, please wake up. I'll keep ya safe. You can't leave me, I love you." DJ was saying as he held Dean's hand tight. "I'll tell Mommy to watch over you too. I can sing you a song, Daddy sings it to me. _Hey Jude don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart..."_ DJ sang in a soft, soulful child's voice.

"Hey there." Helen said to him as she walked up to DJ. "You gave me a fright sneaking off like that."

"Sor'y, Un'le Dee needed me." he told her not letting go of Dean's hand.

"Why don't I sit with you for a bit." she replied pulling a chair close to the bed. Helen had not really gotten a good look at DJ's uncle and when she did her eyes widen and she sucked in a deep breath. He was beyond handsome and had a body most men would die for and women would swoon over. His scruffy face was pale and she could make out a smattering of freckles that stood out across his nose. Even the bruising starting to come out on the right side of his face didn't take away from his looks. His pouty lips were the most kissable lips she had ever seen. Her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest and she let out the breath she was hold trying to slow it down. Man, she would be the first one in line to give him a sponge bath and what ever else he needed. She knew he had a head injury which was bandaged and the gashes had been sutured on his chest. She studied the monitor checking his vitals before pulling DJ into her lap. He was stable, but with a head injury you didn't know the extent of the injury until the patient woke up.

 **spn**

DJ allowed the nurse pull him into her lap, but sat stiffly at first before he began to relax as she rubbed his small back. Helen could feel the small boy's body starting to relax the longer she rubbed.

"Nurse Helen."

"Sweetie just call me Helen."

"Helen, is my Un'le Dee going to go to Heaven like my Mommy did?" he asked so sincerely before glancing sideways at her waiting for her answer. She saw a touch of fear, hope and doubt reflected back at her in his huge hazel eyes.

Helen licked her lips not sure what to say to the small child. She blinked back the tears that suddenly sprang to her eyes and swallowed the lump that was in her throat, wondering what the child's story was. This child seemed so much older than his actual age and she could see more wisdom in his little eyes than she saw in a lot of adults.

"Your uncle has the best doctors in the area taking care of him. We will do everything possible to be sure he gets better. It won't hurt to say a prayer for him honey and think positive thoughts." She told him giving him a small hug feeling him returning it.

 **spn**

Caleb stuck his head in the door making sure he had to right room before coming in. He looked over at Dean surveying his injuries before looking to the nurse and boy in her lap.

"Has he woke up yet?"

"No, but that's not unusual with a head injury this severe."

"Guess I've got a hard head. Said I was good to go." he joked taking the other chair in the room. "How's he doing?" Caleb nodded toward the boy.

"Scared, worried, trying to be strong."

"Understandable." he said rubbing his temple hoping the drugs they gave him would kick in.

"You know, if you want to take him to a motel and get a room for the night I'll stay with Dean in case he wakes up. It's only a block down the street. Looks like you both could use some rest."

"DJ, what say we do that, get some sleep and come back in the morning to see Dean?" Caleb asked him.

"No, can't leave Un'le Dee, I just can't!" he whimpered clutching at his hand harder. "No!" he said louder and more determined. No one was making him leave his uncle when he was hurt.

"Caleb, it's ok. I'll stay here with him." Helen told him. "Why don't you go on, no use you staying here too. Besides, the rest will help with your headache. Give me your number and I'll call if anything happens."

"You sure? Do need to go finish something up and I can come back and stay."

"No, its fine, I have the next couple of days off. What did the test show?"

"No concussion at least." Caleb replied accepting her phone so he could enter his number. "Call me if anything changes."

"I promise." she said letting DJ settle back into her chest. She brushed his unruly hair from his face and kissed his forehead. "We'll be ok."

"You stay with Helen DJ and do what she says. Your Daddy should be here about dawn if I know him."

"Ok." he mumbled snuggling into the warmth of Helen's arms and body. He was exhausted and could hardly hold his eyes open.

"I'll take good care of him, don't worry."

"Thank you for all your help." Caleb told her before heading out.

 **spn**

A machine humming was the only noise in the room as Dean lay unconscious, Helen was lightly sleeping and DJ roused up slightly, sensing a change in the room. He raised his head and looked at his uncle before noticing a shadow standing in the corner of the room. He tensed as a trench coated figure stepped closer to his uncle's bed.

"Who are you?" DJ whispered getting ready to wake Helen.

"It's ok, I'm here to help your uncle." a gravely voice replied.

"Un'le Dee's hurt and won't wake up."

"I know, I will make him feel better." the figure said laying two fingers on Dean's forehead producing a soft glow for a few moments. "Your uncle has much to do in the future and your father and you are a big part of that. Do not fear child, I will be near. Go back to sleep, your uncle will be better now."

DJ rubbed his eyes and looked back but the man wearing the trench coat was gone. He knew he didn't go out the door or the light from the hall would of shown in the room. Not really sure what to think he laid his head back on Helen's shoulder and let himself drift back to sleep while storing this information away for later.

 **spn**

Helen stirred when she sensed a present in the room. Looking toward the door she saw a tall silhouette standing in the doorway. She blinked several times to clear her vision and watched as another hunk of man walked further into the room and into the dim light. She looked up into the haggard, worried face of a shaggy haired man who she could only guess was DJ's father.

"DJ?" he asked only loud enough to get his son's attention while retrieving him from Helen's arms.

"D'dy." DJ slurred recognizing his father's strong arms without even opening his eyes. "Un'le Dee's hurt." his trembling voice told him throwing his arms around Sam's neck and hugging him tightly.

"It's ok son, I'm here now." Sam mumbled into his hair as he hugged him tight. He looked over at the still body of his brother before turning back to the nurse. Helen watched the exchange between father and son with interest. "How is he?"

"Are you Dean's brother?" she asked wanting to be sure he was related.

"Yes, I'm Sam."

"My name is Helen; I was briefly with your brother downstairs. He was attacked by a cougar and fell down a hill hitting his head, at least that's what his friend who brought him in said." she explained to him. "He's stable at the moment but has not come around yet. We're monitoring for bleeding or swelling on his brain, but won't know how bad it is until he wakes up."

"Ok, thanks for taking care of my son. Hope he wasn't any problem."

"He's the sweetest and most caring child I've ever seen." she smiled.

"When will a doctor be around?" Sam sighed trying to rub the tiredness from his face.

"It'll be a couple more hours at least. Look, the cafeteria will be opening in ten minutes, why don't you go get some coffee maybe something to eat?"

"Daddy, I'm hungry." DJ whispered.

"I'll rather stay here in case he wakes up." Sam started stepping closer to the bed. He reached and gripped Dean's shoulder, squeezing it carefully. "Hey big brother, I'm here now, everything's gonna be ok. You just work on getting better." Sam whispered. He lovingly cupped his cheek, just wanting to feel a closeness to him.

Helen waited before talking since she didn't want to disturb the brotherly moment. She could see and feel the bond this family had and it made her long for a family like that.

"Well I'm already here and can stay until you get back. Give me your cell number and I'll call if he wakes up." Helen offered holding out her phone.

"You've done so much already I can't ask for more."

"I don't mind, I wouldn't of volunteered if I didn't want to." she insisted pushing the phone into his hand. Sam turned her phone on and typed his cell into it before handing it back.

"Thank you for your kindness." Sam smiled at Helen making her blush slightly.

"My pleasure."

"What can I bring you back?"

"Hot tea would be nice."

"You got it."

 **spn**

Helen got up and stretched, popping her back before checking Dean's vitals and his bandages. She cupped his face in her small hand checking for a fever when suddenly her wrist was gripped tightly by a much larger one and Dean tried to sit up in his bed staring around wildly.

"Where's DJ?" he growled out hoarsely pulling her closer and staring daggers at her.

"Woe there Handsome, your nephew is with his Dad. They went to get something to eat. It's ok, now lie back down, don't wanna tear those stitches loose do ya?" Helen explained to him. She firmly pushed on his shoulder with her free hand guiding his body back down on the bed. Even thought she was small, she was strong and could handle herself with the patients. "So how do you feel?"

Dean blinked quickly trying to clear his vision and bring into focus the soft spoken voice beside him. He finally zeroed in on the person speaking. From her dress, he figured she was a nurse. He looked up into the face of a cute, short blonde haired woman, who looked around his age, with intelligent, sparkling blue eyes that were giving him a once over before coming back to look him in the eye. A slight smile played on her lips as she waited for him to answer. Her hair framed her face giving her an angelic look with the way the lights bounced off it.

"How's the pain?" she finally asked breaking the silence between them.

"I'm fine." he finally got out, clearing his throat, trying to wet his dry mouth.

"Yeah and I'm Miss America, wanna tell me the truth?" she chastised him. "Here, let me get you some water."

Helen held the straw to Dean's lips and let him sip the water. Dean sighed as the wetness washed over his mouth and throat soothing the rawness.

"What time is it?" he asked noticing the light outside the window.

"It's around six-thirty in the morning." Helen told him pulling his gown down enough to check the bandages underneath. "You've been out for about twelve hours. I was beginning to wonder if I'd get to see what color your eyes were before I left." she teased. "Green I see."

Dean knew she was flirting with him, but everything seemed to zone out and he felt darkness slipping back over his mind sending him into the mist again.

"Dean?" Helen asked seeing the glazed look in his eyes before his head lolled to the side as he slipped away. Helen checked his vitals and pulled her light to check his pupil reaction. Everything looked good so she positioned his head to a more comfortable position before pulling a chair up to his bed. She pulled her phone out to text Sam that his brother had come to, but was back out again. She also made note in his chart and was going to let the head nurse know he had come around.

 **spn**

The door to the room opened and Sam came back in still carrying his son. Helen could see the protectiveness he had toward him and smiled. He handed her a cup of hot tea and turned to Dean.

"He woke up, that's good right?" Sam asked coming to stand by the bed looking down at Dean.

"For a few minutes, but he slipped back under and yes that is good. It's ok, he needs to let his body start healing itself." she tried to assure him. "He's still stable, so nothing's changed there."

Sam looked at a sleeping DJ in his arms and moved to lay him down beside Dean in the bed. He pulled the railing up and watched Dean automatically put an arm around him and pull him close even thought he was out of it his instinct to protect him was still there. Sam slumped down in the other chair propping his elbows on his knees and resting his chin on his laced fingers.

"I've never seen the devotion your son has for his uncle." Helen commented looking at the two in the bed.

"Since his mother died, it's been hard and when Dean came back into our lives, DJ became his shadow. He idolizes him. Kinda like me when we were growing up." Sam chuckled remembering when he was young.

"I'm sorry to hear about your wife, must of been hard for you too."

"Yeah, she was the love of my life..." he trailed off.

They both looked toward the door when it opened and Bobby stepped in. He looked at Sam and then at the bed where DJ and Dean were laying.

"How is he son?" Bobby asked quietly stepping to the end of the bed.

"He woke up for a moment and went back out." Sam told him. "Helen, this is our adopted father Bobby, Bobby, Helen, she's a nurse and helped take care of Dean and DJ until I got here."

"Mighty a bilged there ma'am." Bobby told her tipping his ball cap to her.

"It was my pleasure." she smiled at him. "Well, I'm gonna go since you're here, but will you text me when he comes to again? I'm off for the next couple of days, if you need someone to watch DJ or sit with Dean, I'd be happy to." she said looking over at Dean and DJ. Sam saw a wishful look in her eyes and knew Dean had made another conquest and he wasn't even conscious.

"Thanks for the offer; I might take you up on that depending on how long Dean has to be here. DJ doesn't take to strangers very often, so I know you have to be special." Sam said getting up when she did. He went around and gave her a long hug of thanks before she left.

"Nice to meet you Bobby, take care Sam." she told him before heading out the door.

"Seems like a nice girl." Bobby said taking her seat beside the bed. "How's the boy?"

"Exhausted, worried, scared. I'm just glad he's sleeping." Sam replied leaning over to brush the hair out of his son's face. "Caleb leave?"

"Yeah, told him no use him hanging around too. He wants called about Dean's condition. How are _you_ doing?"

Sam looked over at his adopted father knowing he would see through any lie he could think up. He sighed weakly knowing he was coming down fast from the adrenaline ride he had been on.

"Yer look like yer're gonna collapse any minute."

"I'll be ok as soon as Dean wakes up."

"Why don't ya take the boy and go down to that motel Caleb was at and catch some shut eye? I'll stay here with Dean."

"That's ok; I wanna talk to the doctor when he comes around." Sam yawned before slumping back in his chair trying to stay awake. He wiped his hand down his face trying to wiped the weariness from it and put on a more serious face. Driving all night without sleep was catching up with him and he kept pushing back the feelings of exhaustion.

* * *

 **A/N: Turning out longer than I thought. I wanted to introduce this new character who will appear in another I have mapped out to write. One more chapter should do it for this one. Hope you are enjoying this little adventure. Reviews are appreciated.**

 **NC**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the last chapter for this one. Hope to get another going soon. Happy New Year to all and hope this will be a good one for all. Enjoy Sis.**

 **NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Things were quiet in the room as Bobby looked over at his family. Dean seemed to be sleeping now and DJ was tucked under his arm snuggled tightly to his side. Sam was slumped in the too small chair, his head lolled to the side against the wall snoring softly. It made his heart swell to busting when Dean brought Sam and DJ in for Christmas and decided they was staying. His old house felt like a home now that there was a kid in it. DJ seemed to make the dreary, rundown, shine with a new brightness. Bobby studied the monitor as Dean's heartbeat began to pick up. He looked over to the boy and saw slight movement of his body. He got up and stood by the bed watching Dean pull himself from the fog.

"Son?" Bobby asked softly catching his hand before he reached his head and the bandage. "Now don't be worrying with that bandage ok?" He clasped Dean's hand gently guiding it back to his stomach.

With sleep heavy eyes, Dean tried to focus on the gravely voice he knew. He tried to speak but only raspy noises came out.

"Here, try a little water." Bobby offered holding the cup so he could drink from the straw.

With a little chasing, Dean finally caught the straw and sucked greedily on the water letting the coolness wash down his throat easing the rawness and arid feeling. He coughed softly once and Sam was on his feet stumbling to the bed to see if he was ok.

"Dean, hey man come on wake up." Sam encouraged touching Dean's face to let him know he's there.

"DJ?" he gasped loud enough for Sam to hear.

"Right here, wouldn't leave your side." Sam smiled guiding Dean's hand to DJ's head.

Dean ran his fingers into DJ's hair and sighed with relief knowing that he was safe. He blinked away the tears that filled his eyes and looked up into his brother's weary face.

"Hey bro." he managed to get out before coughing and clearing his throat and accepting another sip of water.

"How ya feeling?" Sam asked him looking him over carefully.

"I'm fine." he answered. "When can we leave?" he asked trying to shift his body to a sitting position.

"Like that's gonna happen, might as well settle back down, you're not goin' anywhere." Sam said sternly stopping Dean from rising up further and using enough force to make him lay back down.

"Un'le Dee?" DJ mumbled rubbing his eyes and waking from Dean's movements.

"Hey Tiger." Dean half smiled at his nephew who was looking up at him.

"You better now?"

"Yeah kid, I'm better."

"Good, I was worried."

"It takes more 'n hit on the head to keep me down." he assured him.

DJ hugged him and laid his head on his shoulder for comfort. Dean relaxed slightly as the boy's warmth started to warm his cool body.

"Good morning, I'm Dr. Franklin the attending physician. So Mr. Winchester how are you feeling today?" the doctor asked looking at his chart before checking his vitals.

"Not bad. When can I get outta here?" Dean asked ignoring Sam's bitch face and Bobby's frown.

"You had a pretty serious head injury; I'd like to keep you here for a couple of days to be sure nothing develops with that. And who are you young man?" he asked DJ.

"Sorry, come on son, the doctor needs to look at Uncle Dean." Sam told his son picking him up from the bed.

"DJ." he told him from his father's arms.

"Well DJ, have you been taking good care of your..." the doctor paused.

"Uncle." Sam answered for him. "I'm Sam, his brother and that's Bobby our father." he introduced everyone.

"Your uncle? And nice to meet both of you."

"Yes. I have to make him better."

"Well, I'd say you're doing a pretty good job. These gashes look like there're healing nicely, actually faster than I would of expected." he commented before replacing the gauze pads. "How's your head? Any blurred or double vision? Dizziness?" he asked peeking at the head wound and checking his eyes.

"When I first woke up a little, but it seems to be getting better."

"I don't want you getting up without someone in here, in case you get light headed." he told him writing in his chart. "I'll have a nurse come in and change the bandages and take out your catheter so you can move around some. We'll see how you're doing tomorrow before deciding when you can leave."

"Daddy, what's a cath..." DJ started whispering until Sam shushed him before he could continue knowing he didn't want to try and explain that.

"Thanks." Dean said, frowning with the news he couldn't leave yet.

"Good day gentleman, DJ and Mr. Winchester." Dr. Franklin said leaving the room.

"Ok Sammy, get me unhooked and let's get out of here." Dean grumbled trying to get back up.

"Like hell you are, you heard the doctor, so just keep your ass in that bed." Sam threatened passing DJ to Bobby to confront his brother and keep him in bed.

"Come on, I'll be fine." Dean complained as he blinked rapidly from the dizzy spell.

"I'm gonna text Helen, bet she can keep you in line." Sam told him pulling his cell out and typing quickly on it.

"Who's Helen?" Dean asked wrinkling his forehead and regretting it when his stitches pulled making little fingers of pain shoot across his head.

A couple minutes later Sam's cell rang and he looked at the caller id.

"It's for you." he told Dean handing him the phone.

"H'lo?" Dean asked cautiously.

"What's this I hear you're trying to leave the hospital Handsome?" a female voice asked him.

"Do I know you?" Dean asked looking at Sam for some clue to who he was talking to.

"Well you were kind of out of it the last I saw you. Tell that good looking brother of yours I'm coming back to sit with you so that he can go get some rest. See ya in a bit."

"What?" Dean asked but she had already hung up. "Who the hell was I talking to?"

"Your nurse, Helen. You don't remember her?"

"Not really."

"She's nice." DJ added.

"She said for you to go get some rest... _Good looking_."

"Wh...N-n...Sh..." Sam stammered as the blush began to creep up his face.

"She's right Sam, go get a room and get some sleep. I'll stay here with yer ornery brother; be sure he stays put." Bobby told him.

"She said she's coming back."

"Well I'll just stay anyway." Bobby stated knowing how Dean's mind worked.

"Come on kiddo; let's go get a motel room." Sam told DJ holding out his hand.

"No, I wanna stay with Un'le Dee."

"We'll come back later; Daddy needs to get a nap."

"Awe leave him, I'll bring him over later." Bobby told Sam. "Just text me the room number."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, if Helen's coming over, maybe we'll go check out the cafeteria food."

"Alright, DJ I expect you to mind Papa Bobby." Sam told his son.

"Yes sir." he answered solemnly.

"Call me if ya need me." Sam nodded before heading out.

 **spn**

"Papa Bobby, need to potty." DJ told him tugging at his sleeve and looking anxiously up into his face.

"Ok kid, come on, we'll use yer Uncle Dean's bathroom."

Bobby got up and opened the door to allow the boy into the bathroom. He closed the door and Dean watched for a second before dropping the remote and raising his bed up further. He winced slightly as the stitches on his chest pulled. With care, he slipped his legs off the bed trying to figure out where all the lines and the catheter were going. Dean saw the bag hanging by the side of the bed that was filling up with urine. He wrinkled his nose in disgust hoping the nurse would come soon and get the thing out so he could move around. He stood holding onto the bed not realizing he had an audience who was getting a very good view of his back side as his gown came open.

"Well Handsome can't leave ya alone for ten minutes and you're mooning everyone." a female voice giggled from behind him as she took in the view of the tight buns. "Hells bells better than most I've seen."

"Shit!" he muttered jerking around to see a cute, short blonde headed woman, who looked his age, staring at him in amusement. He grunted as he tried to hide his bottom and not pull on the catheter or the IV lines as his face reddened.

"Why don't you sit that tight ass back in bed 'fore you fall and add insult to injury?" she suggested laying her bag on the table and stepping toward him.

About that time, Bobby and DJ came out of the bathroom to see her standing there.

"Helen!" DJ cried running to her and hugging her tight around the waist.

"Hey sweet cheeks, I see your Dad must be the smart one in the family." she said hugging him back. "At least he did what he was told, not like your uncle who just wants to throw caution to the wind and hurt himself worse." she remarked giving Dean a knowing smirk. Bobby looked between the two not sure what he had missed.

"So you're Helen." Dean grunted sitting back on the edge of the bed.

"You don't remember, you were kind of out of it when we first met. If you'll take DJ out for a soda or something I'll get a few things unhooked so he can move around better." she spoke to Bobby who thought for a moment and then nodded knowing what she was talking about.

"Come on squirt, let's go find some coffee." Bobby told DJ pushing him toward the door.

"But Papa Bobby can't I..." he protested looking back at his uncle.

"No son, they need some privacy."

Dean watched them go and then looked over at Helen who was putting on gloves.

"I told your nurse I would take care of you while I'm here, pulled rank on her. Not a happy camper, you've got'm all in a twitter out there, don't get many patients with your looks." she teased. "I read the doctor's orders...So shall we get started." she asked stepping closer and looking at him expecting a protest.

Dean squirmed slightly already knowing what she was going to do. He swallowed hard and tried to keep the heat from making its way up his neck to his face. Any other time he would be flirting with her, but he couldn't think of anything to say or do to make this not seem embarrassing for him.

"You're gonna feel a little pressure and a slight pinch." she cautioned him before lifting his gown so she could remove his catheter. Dean gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw looking up toward the ceiling trying not to think about what she was doing down there. Helen worked quickly and with little discomfort to Dean had it removed. She carried the bag to the bathroom to dump and washed her hands before coming back into the room. "Ok now, let's check out your stitches and see how they're doing. Feeling light headed or blurred vision?"

Dean shook his head no while he sat still as she let the bed back down some so she could unsnap the gown and removed the pads from his chest. Her fingers were light and gentle as she brushed them over his chest and examined the gashes. Dean felt a flutter in his stomach every time she let her fingers dance across his chest.

"I'm impressed. You must be a fast healer, these stitches look like they might be ready to come out tomorrow."

"Not my first rodeo." Dean shrugged watching her closely and taking in her profile. He tried to remember seeing her before, but the memory kept evading him.

"Alright, I'll give you the choice, I can give you a sponge bath or I can get you in the shower if you feel up to it." she asked looking down into his gorgeous green eyes waiting for his response.

"Shower." he squeaked clearing his throat and trying again. "I can do a shower."

"Alright, let me get a chair for you to sit in and we'll get that out of the way." she smiled bouncing out of the room leaving Dean a little breathless. She was an efficient whirlwind of activity that made his heart beat faster when she was near. He looked back up when she came back in carrying a shower chair and taking it to the bathroom. "I'm gonna have to leave the IV in, but I can disconnect it while you take a shower." she told him moving to other side of the bed to begin the process.

"You're pretty good at this, how long you being doing it?" he asked trying to make chit chat.

"Let me see." she thought. "Over ten years now. This is the second hospital I've worked at in that time. Alright now, take it slow and easy." she told him raising the bed back up and coming around to help him up. "You might feel a little weak, so stand here for a minute to be sure you're stable."

"Got it." he said holding onto the bed rail to be sure he was stable. After a moment, he took a step toward the bathroom letting Helen help support him. He saw she had the chair sitting in the shower ready for him.

"Ok, here's shampoo and body wash, if you need help I'll be right out here." she told him as he sat down. She got the water going and right temperature before she untied his gown and pulled the shower curtain allowing him some privacy. Dean tossed the gown out and adjusted the water so it was raining down on him. He sighed as the hot water began to wash away the dirt and grim from his body. He could feel dirt in his hair as he put his head under the spray being careful of his stitches as he washed his hair. After he was clean, he shut the water off and accepted the towel Helen stuck around the curtain for him.

"I have a clean gown for you to put on when you're ready."

"I'll have Bobby text Sam to bring me some real clothes." he told her opening the curtain standing there with a towel wrapped around his waist. Helen stared with appreciation at his well defined body before realizing Dean was smirking at her.

"Here ya go." she said holding up the gown for him. Dean slipped his arms into the arm holes and turned so she could tie it in back.

"Mind if I..." he questioned glancing at the commode.

"Right, I'll just be right out here." she told him stepping outside the room.

 **spn**

"Well I have to say yer looking better." Bobby commented coming back into the room with DJ in tow.

"Un'le Dee, I got root beer to drink." he beamed holding up his cup.

"I see." Dean smiled at him as he made his way to the bed and climbed up on it to settle down beside him.

"I feel better too. Can you text Sam to bring me some clothes, this thing is a little airy." Dean said glancing Helen's way for a moment.

"Sure, but yer not getting any ideas are ya?" he asked warily.

"I convinced him to wait until tomorrow before he starts whining." Helen spoke up from her seat by his bed.

"Good fer you 'bout time he listened to someone."

"I don't whine." Dean complained with a huff making Bobby and Helen both chuckle.

"I have to admit, if he's still doing this good tomorrow I don't see why he can't be discharged."

"Sounds good, I'll call yer brother and relay the message." Bobby told them stepping out into the hall.

"Helen are you married?" DJ innocently asked her.

Helen looked at the child a little shocked he would ask that. "No, I'm not." she answered him glancing at Dean.

"My Daddy use to be. Un'le Dee and Papa Bobby are not. Do you wanna get married?" he asked hopefully.

"DJ, you don't ask questions like that." Dean chastised him.

"That's ok." Helen laughed. "I've thought about it, but I have to find the right guy and be in love with him."

"Oh." he thought wrinkling his nose as he thought hard about that.

"Got yer brother, he'll be back later and will bring ya some clothes." Bobby said coming back into the room.

"Think I can get some real food and not the hospital crap?" Dean asked Helen.

"Hey, it's usually not that bad." she shot back.

"Un'le Dee they have hamburgers downstairs." DJ offered.

"Now yare talking." Dean smiled a wide smile that made Helen feel like she was melting.

"I'll see what I can do." she told him getting up before her feelings got the better of her.

"Bacon would be nice." he called to her as she waved going out the door.

"Can I come?" DJ called slipping from the bed.

"Ask your Papa and uncle."

"You sure you don't mind?"

"Behave." Bobby told him.

"I will." he called taking Helen's hand. They headed out leaving Bobby and Dean alone.

"Helen do you like Un'le Dee?" the two in the room could hear DJ questioning Helen.

"He's gonna have yer married if we stay long enough." Bobby chuckled.

"My nephew the pimp." Dean groaned.

"Now how are you really feeling?" Bobby asked him crossing his arms over his chest expecting the truth.

"Honestly Bobby, I feel good, still slight headache, but nothing I can't handle." Dean assured him. "Even Helen said I healed fast."

"That's new."

"Not gonna question it. So how are we doing on the big surprise?"

"Well, I got a little side tracked you know getting Sam here in one piece, but we should have it done in time."

"Can't wait to see their faces."

"Yeah, well hope the doc thinks you're as good as you think you are."

"I'll put it this way, I am leaving tomorrow."

"Not if Nurse Helen says no."

"She won't stop me, I can take her."

"You keep telling yerself that. As soon as yer brother gets here, I'm heading out. Since ya seem to be healing nicely no use me hanging 'round. That way I can get a little more work done on it."

"Sounds good to me."

 **spn**

"Well I have to say Handsome; you have been one of our more pleasant patients." Helen told him wheeling his wheelchair down the hall.

"I really don't need the chair." he complained.

"Hospital rules sweetie, deal with it."

"Too bad we've gotta head home, maybe we could of gone out had a drink or _something_."

"You know, that sounds nice, maybe you'll be back this way sometime." she hinted.

"Yeah, maybe that can be arranged."

Helen wheeled him to the curb looking for Sam.

"It's a black '67 Chevy Impala." Dean told her listening for the familiar roar of the engine.

"I see him." she replied seeing the sleek car slowly pull toward them. "Nice car, classy."

"Thanks."

"So before you go, I've got to do this..." she told him leaning over and capturing his mouth with hers and kissing him deeply.

Sam let the car roll to a stop beside them and got out looking over the top of the car smirking. Looks like Dean had made another conquest or it could be the other way around. He cleared his throat and saw Dean raise a finger to signal _give me a moment_. Sam rolled his eyes and got back in the car listening to DJ giggling and gagging in the back.

Helen broke contact and straightened back up. "Yep, just as good as I thought." she nodded as Dean blinked several times not sure what just happened. She opened the passenger door for him and looked in at Sam.

"You take good care of your brother Sam and DJ you take care of both of them."

"I will." DJ called to her waving good-bye.

Once Dean was in the car, she looked down at him and smiled.

"Maybe I'll see ya again Handsome."

Helen closed the door and wheeled the chair back toward the hospital without looking back. Dean watched her go deciding he was definitely gonna be looking her up again.

 **spn**

The morning dawned clear and calm as Sam rolled over in bed letting his mind wake up as his body did. He drew in a deep breath wondering what the day was going to bring. It was May second, his birthday, another year older. He'd had lose and sorrow, but had found joy and happiness and family. Looking over at the other bed, he saw his brother was up and gone.

Sam slid out of bed and stretched before grabbing some clean clothes and making his way to the bathroom. After a shower, he would go find his son and spend some time with him. Since getting back from Minden, he had been busy trying to get caught up at work and hadn't been able to spend much time with him. He thought they could run into town check out a few stores and maybe catch a movie. DJ's birthday was in four days and he wanted to see what he was interested in now. He couldn't believe how fast his son was growing up and becoming his own person.

 **spn**

The kitchen was empty and he didn't hear any noises in the house but the creaking and settling of the place. Frowning, he wandered to the coffee pot and poured a cup. There on the fridge he found a note from Dean. Bobby was delivering parts and he had DJ with him, figured Sam needed the rest since he had been working so hard. Sam sighed sadly not sure if he was looking forward to being alone. The quietness pushed in on him making him uncomfortable. He sipped his coffee and looked out the window trying to decide what to do with his free time. He sat his cup down and grabbed water out of the fridge and a power bar from the cabinet before making his way out the back door.

Sam strolled through the junkyard glancing absently at the stacks of wreck cars wondering what their stories were. He continued walking out of the yard and into the woods that bordered one side of yard. The trees closed in around him as he continued on deeper into the forest. Sam lost himself in his surroundings, drinking in what Mother Nature had provided. He listened to all the life that was flying, scampering, buzzing and crawling around him. He let his mind wander, not really thinking about anything specifically.

Before he knew it, Sam stepped out of the trees and stopped to gaze at a large river making its way through the forest. The banks were lined with rocks of all sizes. Sam paused for a moment to take in the majestic beauty of the place before venturing down toward the water. He found a suitable rock and settled down on it to sip his water and munch on his power bar. A calmness worked its way through him as he settled back on the rock letting the late morning sun beat down on him. The warmness penetrated deep into his weary bones and the whisper of the water lulled him into a light sleep. He dozed in a dreamless sleep for nearly an hour before jerking awake and looking around trying to establish where he was at.

Sam sat up and sipped the remainder of his now warm water. He reached down and let the cold water run over his fingers sending a shiver down his back. He felt a slight tightness in his face and shrugged it off not realizing the sun had given him slight sunburn. Sam thought back to this morning a little surprised DJ or Dean didn't wish him Happy Birthday. Well he could see Dean and Bobby not, he had been gone for a long time and they didn't really do birthdays to begin with and DJ may have forgotten, he was only three the last time Jess made a cake and they celebrated. He tried not to let it bother him; it was just another day after all. With a sigh, Sam pushed up from the rock and made his way back to the forest and headed back to Bobby's.

 **spn**

"Daddy!" DJ yelled as he busted into the house looking for his father.

"I'm here son." Sam answered. "Inside voice please."

"Yes sir. Un'le Dee said we could go fishing sometime."

"He did?" Sam asked sitting down his half eaten sandwich to talk to his son.

"Yes, and he got me a new puzzle."

"Your uncle is spoiling you." Sam commented when Dean walked in giving him a stern look.

"What'd I do?" Dean asked sitting a couple of bags on the counter. He started putting away the food waiting for Sam to answer. "What happened to you? Are ya sick?"

"You're spoiling your nephew." Sam repeated watching his son plop down on the couch and turn on the flat screen TV. "I went for a walk, little to much sun."

When Sam got his first pay check, he bought Bobby a new small flat screen to replace the ancient box he had. Dean and Sam worked on the antenna and they could now get five channels. Sam was planning on getting DJ a gaming system for his birthday along with some educational games. He knew Dean had his eye on a couple of racing games, but he put his foot down to anything violent.

"He's only young once, besides it's a puzzle and you know how much he loves to do those things. Just like his Dad use to when he was young."

"Want something to eat?"

"Naw, we ate before heading home. Bobby back yet?"

"Haven't seen him, where was he goin'"

"Not sure he was gone when I got up. I'm gonna go mess around in the garage. Baby may need a tune-up." Dean told him grabbing a bottle of water and heading out the back door.

"Ok, sure." Sam mumbled picking up his sandwich and looking at it before dropping it back to the plate not hungry anymore. He wanted to say something, but didn't feel like he should.

 **spn**

"Just in time." Dean told Bobby who had walked in the back door. He was putting the last of the food on the table for dinner.

"Smells good, let me wash up."

"Papa Bobby yo're home." DJ squealed in delight.

"Hey squirt, ya have a good day?"

"Yes, Un'le Dee's gonna take me fishin' soon."

"He is is he?" Bobby asked looking over at Dean.

"Though we would sometime soon." Dean shrugged. "Sammy! Chow's on."

"He said anything?" Bobby whispered glancing toward the living room.

"Nope, I kind of feel bad not saying anything, can tell he's a little down."

"Hopefully it'll be worth it."

"DJ come on get in your seat." Sam said strolling into the kitchen and glanced over at Dean and Bobby before quickly looking away. A knowing look passed between the two and Dean bit his lower lip to keep from saying something.

"Can I have root beer to drink?"

"No, you have milk for dinner son."

"Daddy!" DJ whined and pouted.

"None of that now, you mind yer Dad." Dean said in a no nonsense way.

"Yes sir." DJ mumbled watching as Dean put a glass of milk beside his plate knowing not to argue anymore.

The meal was finished without any other problems and they retired to the living room to see what was on the tube. Dean found an old western and settled on the couch with Sam and DJ. Bobby had his throne, an overstuffed recliner that was formed to his body. No one else got to use this chair but DJ.

 **spn**

"Want me to take him up?" Dean asked quietly nodding down to DJ who was asleep leaning into Dean's side.

"I'll get him; think I'll turn in too." Sam yawned gathering his son in his arms to carry him upstairs.

"I'll be up in a bit." Dean told him.

"Good nite son."

"Night Bobby."

Bobby and Dean watched Sam head up the stairs and listened until they heard the doors upstairs.

"Did ya put the things downstairs?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, in the panic room. Sam don't go down there often so I figured it was a safe place."

"I'm gonna go wrap what I can and hide them."

"Alright. I'm heading to bed shortly too. Need to deliver a car tomorrow and wanna get an early start."

"Ok, nite."

 **spn**

 _ **Four Days Later**_

"You wanna get the birthday boy up and I'll fix him up some pancakes." Dean told his brother as he slipped on a clean tee shirt.

"Yeah, give me a minute." Sam groaned rolling over knowing he had to give his son a good birthday. It was the first since Jess had died and she always made them special. She always made a cake and they celebrated his special day by going to the park when weather permitted. He wasn't sure what all Dean had planned for today but he was sure he went overboard. Sam got up and dressed before strolling into DJ's room. "Hey son, Uncle Dean is making ya a birthday breakfast wanna get up?"

"My birthday." DJ yawned stretching and waking himself up. "My birthday" he said more excitedly.

"Yeah buddy, go to the bathroom and I'll get your clothes out."

"Ok Daddy." he chirped running to the bathroom.

Sam smiled at his son knowing he was going to be uncontrollable today, but he didn't care. He just hoped he could control his brother who was as much a kid as DJ. Bobby had put Sam's presents in his bedroom so DJ wouldn't be snooping. They planned on doing a birthday lunch and giving DJ his gifts.

Dean was flipping pancakes when Sam and DJ made their way into the kitchen.

"There's the birthday boy!" Dean exclaimed putting pancakes on plates and pouring more batter on the hot griddle.

"I'm hungry!"

"Well get in yer seat, got ya a plate ready." Dean told him handing Sam a plate. "Have yer Dad put syrup on them for ya."

"What do you say?" Sam asked.

"Thank you Un'le Dee."

"Enjoy, I'll have yours ready in a minute Sammy."

"Where's Bobby?"

"Left early to deliver a car, should be back before lunch."

"Good, thought I would take DJ to the park after we eat. Sort of what we did each year."

"Sounds good, I'll stay here, do a few things." Dean answered giving Sam a wink. "Now eat, you need to put some weight on that skinny butt of yours." he ordered his brother passing him a plate with pancakes.

"Daddy do ya have a skinny butt?" DJ questioned while forking pancakes into his mouth.

"Thanks Dean, nice picture." Sam fussed at him. "And no Daddy's bottom is fine."

"Skinny." Dean mouthed to DJ who giggled at his uncle.

"Don't think I didn't see that." Sam said not looking up.

 **spn**

Dean was putting out the party plates, cups and napkins when Bobby strolled into the kitchen.

"Where are they?"

"Park, I'm to text him when I'm ready."

"What can I do?"

"Wanna get the gifts and put them in the living room? I figure we'd eat and have cake then do the unwrapping."

"Alright, Sam had me put his in my closet, I'll get them too." Bobby said. "How 'bout the other thing?"

"Waiting in the garage."

"Can't wait to see that boy's face."

"I'll let Sam know he can leave the park in twenty minutes."

 **spn**

"Ok close your eyes." Sam told DJ before opening the front door. He reached down and picked him up and carried him to the kitchen. "You can open them now."

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!" Dean and Bobby yelled as DJ stared wide eyed at the table that was decorated and the balloons tied to the chairs.

"Happy Birthday son." Sam whispered giving him a kiss on the head before sitting him down.

"So we have your favorite, chicken tenders, mac and cheese, and rolls and of course it wouldn't be a birthday without a cake." Dean told him reaching behind him and putting a cake on the table. It was a small sheet cake with the Impala air brushed on it.

"Baby! Look Daddy its Baby." DJ exclaimed clapping his hands in delight.

"I see that." Sam smiled. "That's a good likeness Dean."

"Yeah, found a girl in town to do it. Ok, let's eat, I'm sure there's some presents around here somewhere for the birthday boy."

"Food! Food!" DJ demanded holding out his plate eagerly.

 **spn**

"Tiger can you give me a hand in the kitchen for a second?"

"Ok Un'le." DJ smirked hopping down and hurrying to his uncle.

"Sam, have yer got caught up at work now?" Bobby asked trying to get his attention for a moment.

"Yes, pretty much, at least I can cut back again on my hours."

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Daddy-Sammy, happy birthday to you." they sang as DJ very carefully carried out a small cake with candles on it.

Sam looked up in shock and surprise as Dean helped DJ place the small cake in front of Sam.

"Well blow them out." Dean urged pleased by Sam's surprise. "Didn't think we forgot did ya? Figured we'd do both of you at the same time."

"Go on Daddy blow out the candles."

Sam drew in a deep breath and expelled it blowing out the candles or so the thought until they lit back. He frowned for a moment and did it again. DJ broke into hilarious laugher when they lit back.

"We tricked ya Daddy." he giggled jumping up and down. "Won't go out."

"I see that. So how do we get them out?"

"Cup of water." Dean said quickly pulling the candles out and tossing them in a cup. "Ok Tiger, your turn you need to blow out your candles. Bobby wanna light them?"

"You bet."

They sung happy birthday to him and he blew them out. Dean cut pieces of the cake for everyone.

"Got ya a carrot cake for your very own Sammy."

"Thanks Dean." Sam smiled feeling happiness settle on him. They hadn't forgotten after all and this was the best surprise he could of gotten.

"Almost as good a pie." Dean smacked his lips. "But not quite."

"Can we do presents? Please?"

"Just a minute, we need to clean up in here and with your help we'll get it done quicker."

"Ok Un'le Dee." DK said jumping up and carrying plates to the kitchen to wash. Dean gathered up dirty dishes and carried them to the sink. He did a quick rinse and left them to wash later. He knew DJ was biting at the bit to tear into his gifts.

"I'll start a pot of coffee." Dean said. "And then it's present time."

"Yeah!"

 **spn**

"Ok, sit in the floor." Sam told his son. "Here ya go this is from me."

"Thank you Daddy."

DJ began tearing at the wrapping paper finding a gaming system and games. He jumped up and ran to Sam throwing his arms around him.

"Thank you Daddy."

"You've got more there Tiger." Dean said sitting several more gifts down. "And these are for you." he told Sam putting two gifts in his lap.

Sam looked up in surprise, staring at the gifts.

"Well open them."

"Wow Dean this is nice." he told him pulling a soft leather satchel from the box. He turned it over and found his initials stamped into flap.

"Got tired of ya fussin' 'bout losing papers and crap."

"Thank you Bobby." Sam said looking at the first addition book he had given him.

"Awe weren't nothing, knew ya liked to read and all."

"Daddy, look, it's Baby!" DJ cried holding up a Lego kit of a '67 Impala.

"Where in the world did you find that?"

"Wasn't easy. We'll work on that together."

"Ok. Now Un'le Dee can we do it now?" DJ asked him getting up waiting for him to reply.

"Yeah, you can do it now." Dean replied pointing to a small box sitting off to the side.

"Here Daddy, Happy Birthday." he told his Daddy grinning from ear to ear.

Sam accepted the box looking at it carefully. "What's this?"

"Open it Daddy." DJ told him hopping from one foot to the other.

Sam unwrapped the box and pulled the top off to find a key inside. He pulled it out and looked at it with a frown not sure what to do with it.

"The rest is outside Sammy. Go look." Dean smirked happily.

Sam got up and walked slowly toward the front door followed by Dean, Bobby and DJ. There sitting in the driveway was a small silver four wheel drive SUV. It wasn't new, but that didn't matter. It was amazing.

"Bobby and I rebuilt the engine, got it runn' like it's brand new."

"Figured ya needed yer own ride." Bobby added.

"I don't know what to say." Sam told them slowly walking around the SUV and checking it out. He saw it already had a booster seat in the back for DJ.

"Well get in and start it up."

Sam unlocked it and sat in the driver's seat making adjustments for his size before starting it up.

"Not as nice sounding as Baby, but it'll do."

"This is awesome guys." Sam beamed turning it off and getting out.

"You can take a drive later; I've got one more gift for DJ." Dean said. "Close your eyes Tiger and stand right here."

Dean disappeared into the garage while Sam watched curious to see what he had. His eyes widened as Dean came back out with the gift.

"Ok, DJ I want you to open your eyes, but don't move." Dean instructed him as he knelt five feet from him.

DJ opened his eyes and looked at his uncle to see him holding the collar of a young dog who was staring at him. His mouth dropped open and his eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. Sam could see the intelligence in the dog's eyes and wondered what breed he was. He could see German shepherd, but there was another breed that he thought might be wolf. He was going to be sure and ask Dean about this. He knew Dean wouldn't have given DJ anything that would hurt him, but his father instincts wanted to be sure.

"DJ this is Gabe, he's going to be your dog. Gabe, DJ is going to be your responsibility to guard and protect from now on. You are to keep his safe." Dean instructed the dog patting him on the head gently. "Son come here and let him smell your hand." DJ took the few steps to Dean and the dog and raised his hand. Gabe cocked his head slightly studying the boy before sniffing his hand and then licking it. He let DJ scratch his ears before walking around him and sitting down beside him. "DJ he's your protector you understand?"

"Yes Un'le can we go play in the back?"

"Yeah, there's some dog toys on the back deck for him along with a water bowl. It's gonna be your job to walk and feed him and brush him."

"I will come on Gabe." DJ told the dog running for the backyard. Gabe followed the boy keeping pace with him while scanning the area for danger.

"Where did you find him?" Sam asked.

"I did a job for a breeder couple of years ago, said if I ever wanted a dog to get in touch. Every boy needs a dog plus he had been trained to protect. He won't let anyone mess with DJ. I can't always be with him, just a little protection for my peace of mind."

"Thank you two for everything, for DJ and for me."

"Ain't nothing son. I'm gonna go watch them play." Bobby said clapping Sam on the shoulder before walking away thinking the brothers might wanna talk.

"Dean." Sam started. "I don't know how to thank you for everything you have done for me and for my son. You've given us a caring family who is helping me raise him. I don't think I could ever repay you for that."

"Bein' a part of your lives is payment enough Sammy. You'll always have us in your life as long as you want us." Dean told him squeezing his shoulder gently and accepting the hug Sam gave him. Yes, this was a good day.

 **The End**


End file.
